Lenny's Secret
by Frankie's Fangirl19
Summary: "Okay, good one. Real funny...You're not kidding are you?" "No," Lenny shook his head. "I'm not." Lenny has hidden his secret for a while and he has to tell someone. But who?


Hi, everyone. This is my first ever fanfic and my first ever Shark Tale Fanfic so please be gentle. No flames.

Disclaimer: DreamWorks animation owns Shark Tale, not me.

...

...

Lenny hurried to his room and opened the portal, spitting out a particularly frightened tuna.

"Go on, little buddy," Lenny urged it. "Go on, you're free now."

"Y...You're not g-gonna eat me?" The fish stammered.

"Of course not, I don't eat fish," Lenny answered, ignoring the fish's stunned expression. "But my brother does so you'd better get out of here."

The fish, still shocked that he was going to live, raced off.

Lenny sighed. He'd probably looked suspicious at the dinner table. His parents, his father especially, had both cast him odd looks when he had excused himself from the table right after stuffing his dinner in his mouth and fleeing. His older brother, Frankie, had just rolled his eyes before tearing into his own fish like the vicious predator that he was.

Lenny of course had only placed the fish in his mouth and hurried away before the taste made him vomit. He couldn't allow his secret to be exposed.

His secret...The young great white shark had been meaning to tell someone. But who? He couldn't tell his parents, his mother would be disappointed. His father would be too, and angry.

Lenny swam. He couldn't hear anything coming from inside but he knew that he was in there. He took a deep breath before swimming into the room.

He saw Frankie lying on his bed, his fins crossed behind his head as he just stared up at the ceiling.

"If you're not going to come in then get lost," his older brother said, shooting him a scowl.

Without a word, Lenny slowly entered the room, not sure if he should say anything. After all, the two brothers had never really been close. But he had to tell someone.

"What do you want?" Frankie demanded.

"I want to tell you something," Lenny began, looking at the floor.

"Is it anything to do with how weird you've been acting?" Frankie asked.

"You could say that," Lenny answered quietly.

"Alright, spill," Frankie sat up and now was staring into his brother's big green eyes.

"Well, I...um...I" Lenny sputtered. "I'm..."

"Well spit it out already!" Frankie was beginning to lose what little patience he actually had.

"I'm a vegetarian!" Lenny blurted out.

Frankie stared at his brother for a second, then threw back his head and laughed, baring his razor-sharp teeth.

"Okay, good one. Real funny..." After a few minutes, the older son of Don Lino realized that his brother wasn't laughing with him."You're not kidding are you?"

"No," Lenny shook his head. "I'm not."

"Lenny, we're sharks," Frankie said in exasperation. "We're great white sharks, the fiercest predators in the ocean. We eat fish. It's like Pop says, you see something, you kill it, you eat it."

"I know," Lenny said. "But I just...I just don't feel right about the idea of eating poor innocent fish."

"You know Pop isn't gonna like this," Frankie frowned.

"You can't tell!" Lenny cried out. "Pop can never find out about this. Frankie please, you have to keep this between us, please!"

"Fine," Frankie sighed. "I won't tell."

"You swear?" Lenny looked doubtful.

"I swear," Frankie rolled his eyes and raised his right fin .

Lenny smiled a little. "Thanks, Frankie."

"Whatever," Frankie scoffed, punching his brother in the shoulder. "Now get out of my room."

Lenny turned and swam through the door, turning and glancing back to see his brother giving him a small smile. It looked like one of his usual smirks but at the same time, there was a little more to it. The younger shark also noted that his punch hadn't been as hard as usual.

Frankie could be a bully, but when it came down to it, he was still Lenny's older brother and even if he'd never admit it out loud, he'd have Lenny's back when his 'little' brother needed his help. Even if it meant hiding something like this.

...

...

So, not to brag, but I thought this was pretty good for my first ever fanfic. What did you guys think of it? Please review.


End file.
